The Last Night
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Kai's had enough of having to put up with the Bladebreakers. He doesn't want to deal with it anymore. Kai goes to Miguel in the middle of the night to say goodbye. How will Miguel take this? Warning: Kai is way OOC. Based on "The Last Night" by Skillet.


Author's Note: Kai is majorly OOC in this, just so you know. If you don't like that, then please don't read this. This story is based on a song called "The Last Night" by Skillet. It's an amazing song, and I recommend it to anyone that likes rock, Christian rock (though you can't tell it's Christian by listening to it, I swear), or… yeah. It's really a great song.

I'm putting this as a one-shot, but I _DO_ have a sequel already written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I don't own the random and slightly reworded phrases from "The Last Night" by Skillet, which this story is based on.

* * *

Miguel groaned and rolled out of bed at the sound of the doorbell. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, seeing that it was two o'clock in the morning. Miguel growled in annoyance at whoever had the audacity to wake him at such an hour. Finally he reached the door and opened it, fully prepared to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

Miguel froze the second he saw who was at his door. Kai Hiwatari, the object of his affections for the past few months and his now best friend, was standing in front of him. Miguel was suddenly very confused. "Kai, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Kai stared at the ground, not wanting to meet Miguel's eyes. "I came to say goodbye, Miguel."

"What are you talking about?" Miguel laughed. "Your team isn't supposed to leave for another few weeks." Teams from around the world had gathered in Spain for a double-elimination, charity tournament. The tournament had been going on for a few weeks already, and was scheduled to last for at least another week and a half. After the tournament, all the teams would stay for about two more weeks before heading home.

Kai sighed and hugged himself, shaking slightly. "Miguel, I can't do this anymore," Kai said in a broken voice. The sound tore at Miguel's heart.

"Come inside and warm up; it's freezing out here. I'll get a fire going and you can tell me what happened," Miguel said as he placed a gentle hand on Kai's shoulder and guided him to the couch in front of the fireplace. Kai was the strongest person Miguel had ever met during the day. At night though, was when Kai would reveal just how far the harsh words he heard on a daily basis truly cut.

After Miguel got the fire going, he retrieved some blankets and tossed one to Kai. Kai dropped the blanket however, and Miguel gasped in horror when Kai reached down to pick it up.

"Kai, what is this?" Miguel asked, concern evident in his voice as he jumped up and grabbed Kai's wrist, studying it slowly.

"He said it was my fault," Kai said weakly. Miguel gave him a confused look, and Kai sighed sadly.

"Tyson said it was my fault we lost our match today. Well, I guess now it would be yesterday. He's right, though. It was my fault. I had them go against the wrong people. If the line-up had been different, we would have won."

"Kai, that's not your fault," Miguel said gently but firmly as he led Kai upstairs and into the bathroom so that he could clean up Kai's wrist. "Tyson's just a hothead anyway. You don't need to listen to him," Miguel continued as he sat Kai down on the edge of the bathtub and then grabbed the necessary supplies from the medicine cabinet and began working on Kai's wrist.

Kai shook his head and looked away from Miguel. "It wasn't just Tyson, though. Everyone felt that way. Kenny told me that I needed to change the line-up, but I didn't listen. They all blamed me. Even Mr. Dickenson knew it was my fault. They let Tyson do the talking, and none of them bothered to even reprimand him. Even Ray didn't say anything, and he's always the first to jump on Tyson's case. I let them down, Miguel."

Miguel didn't say anything as he finished wrapping Kai's wrist. He put the supplies away, and sat down next to Kai. "Kai, look at me," Miguel said softly. When Kai didn't make any attempt, Miguel cupped his chin gently and forced Kai to look at him. "If they really thought your line-up was that bad, then they should have gone against it. They chose to follow you, because you are their captain. Everyone makes mistakes. They can't blame you for making one. I've made similar mistakes with my team, but they forgave me because they are my friends."

Kai shook his head as he tried desperately to hold back his tears, but he was slowly failing. "Miguel, I just can't do it anymore. I can't handle them blaming me for everything every single day. I can't cope with the arguments and the rowdiness anymore, and I can't stand having to deal with it by myself every single night. I really can't do this anymore, Miguel," Kai whispered as the tears finally flowed freely down his face. The sight broke Miguel's heart.

Miguel pulled Kai into his arms and held him protectively as Kai let the emotions of the day flow out of him. Miguel rubbed his back gently, whispering that everything was going to be alright.

"Kai, I want this to be the last night that you ever feel like you're in this alone, even for a second," Miguel said. "And I don't want you to say goodbye," Miguel continued. "You don't have to say goodbye."

"I don't really have a reason not to," Kai whispered as he hid his face in Miguel's chest and clung to him tightly.

"I'll be the reason, if you'll let me," Miguel said softly. Kai stiffened at that, and Miguel pulled away slightly. "Kai, look at me," he said. "Look into my eyes."

Kai did as he was told, and was shocked by the raw emotions he saw in Miguel's eyes. Kai could see the concern clearly, but what surprised Kai was something else. Love. "Miguel?" Kai stuttered in confusion.

"I'm here for you, Kai," Miguel said as he brought a hand up to Kai's face gently. "I'll be whatever you need me to be. I love you, Kai."

"You love me?" Kai asked as he stared at Miguel, the shock and disbelief clear on his face.

Miguel smiled and leaned down, capturing Kai's lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, yet firm and passionate as Miguel poured all of his feelings for Kai into that kiss, willing Kai to see just how Miguel felt.

When they pulled apart, Kai threw his arms around Miguel's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Miguel," Kai replied. "Does this mean we're dating now?" Kai asked a few minutes later.

Miguel smiled as he picked Kai up, carrying him to the bedroom. "I'd love that, but only if that's what you want, Kai. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do or you're not ready for," Miguel said as he placed Kai gently on the bed and covered him up.

"That's exactly what I want, Miguel," Kai said with a smile on his face. Miguel smiled in return and kissed Kai once more.

"I'm glad," Miguel said. "You need to rest, now. I'll be on the couch if you need anything, alright? Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything," Miguel said as he turned to leave. Kai's voice stopped him, however.

"Miguel, don't leave," Kai whispered. Miguel turned to him in confusion, and Kai smiled again. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Miguel smiled and climbed into the other side of the bed, pulling Kai into his strong arms and holding him protectively. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Kai. As long as you have me, then you'll never truly be alone."


End file.
